Virtue And Vice
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: This is probably one of the few Fanfictions that I cannot come up with a description that I can be satisfied with.
1. Just Getting To Know Each Other

Hello, everbody, Resoleon here bringing you another piece of Blazblue Fanfiction!

I've been really into this pairing lately because I have had the most ideas for it.

This is going to be a series in which Ragna and Platinum get to know each other for the very first time. I'm not going to make this too long for the sake of not piling on work for my other ongoing Fanfictions. But, hopefully, you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Ragna X Platinum Story: Virtue and Vice**

**Rebel One: Just Getting to Know Each Other**

In the Kagutsuchi bascule, Ragna the Bloodedge and Platinum the Trinity have met each other for the first time. They heard from their master about how the other is like. Now that they met up in person, they weren't exactly...the best of friends. Two students raised by Jubei would be expected to get along almost like siblings but...this is quite a headache to say the least.

"Luna asked what your name was you pretty boy! Too high and mighty to address a little girl?" The girl named Luna asked.

"...Why should I tell you? Are you supposed to be the one my master was telling me about? She was a blond haired girl with some sort of teal buttoned outfit on with some hearts for eyes...have you seen her here? Her name is Platinum." Ragna addressed Luna casually.

"You jackass! She's standing right in front of you!" Luna snarled at Ragna.

"You can't be her. You just said that your name was Luna." Ragna said in a calm tone.

"We're known as Platinum the Trinity! But the one who's usually in charge is Luna. Hey Sena, get your ass out here and introduce yourself to this freaking jackass!" Luna said.

From the same body, a different voice spoke. "Um...pleased to meet you...mister...I'm Sena. Please excuse Luna here...she's not exactly nice but she's full of energy." The boy named Sena said sheepishly.

"Holy shit, so it's a boy and a girl in one body?" Ragna asked with his eyes wide.

Luna took back control. "You got that right! Sena's too much of a crybaby to take the lead so usually it's Luna who's the one in charge."

"Great so...why exactly was my master proud of some split-persona kid?" Ragna asked with a hint of frustration.

"And why was master Jubei so proud of someone who can't even recognize the Great Luna, the most powerful hero in all of Kagutsuchi?" Luna asked with arrogance.

"You're the most powerful hero, eh? I don't see that somehow..." Ragna said with boredom.

"Why don't you see for yourself and fight Luna?" Luna dared to ask.

Ragna turns away from Platinum. "There's no point. I'm not going to waste my energy on a kid like you."

"Are underestimating the Great Luna here? Luna can beat you in no time flat! Unless you're too scared!"

"Luna...you're always quick to pick fights..." Sena said.

Ragna turns back and waves his arms in frustration. "Okay, okay! God...why do I have to play with kids? Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

* * *

After a few minutes, Ragna has Luna by the throat.

"This'll sting." Ragna said as he raised his sword toward Luna.

"Okay, okay, fine! Luna surrenders! Just put Luna down, already!" Luna said in fear.

"Okay..." Ragna drops Luna on the ground and she lands on her bottom.

"Ow! Can't you be gentle when handling a girl?"

"Your physical body of a girl or when you're around?"

"Damn it, you're such a smartass! Luna can't believe she lost to someone like you!"

Ragna groaned. "I didn't even go that hard on you. You just kept charging me and I just kept reacting accordingly. Anyway, this meeting was a total waste of time. I'll see you later, loli."

Luna blushed red. "L-Loli? Luna is a loli? If Luna is a loli, then you're a lolicon!"

"The hell you call me, you little bimbo?"

"Luna called you a pedophile you piece of shit!"

"Okay, I'm not going to waste my time with you any longer, I'm leaving."

Ragna starts walking into Kagutsuchi.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going? Luna isn't through with you, yet!" Luna said as she was giving chase.

Ragna started running faster. Luna took out her staff to fly to Ragna's side as he was running. He sees Luna riding on the staff and Luna sticks her tongue out at Ragna.

"What the hell? You're a witch, also?" Ragna asked as he was running.

"Ha, ha! Nobody can escape the great Luna!" Luna boasted as she was flying.

"Nobody except me! HELL'S FANG!"

Ragna punches forward with dark energy and he zooms with high speed. Luna tries to keep up but can't. Her staff starts to slow down in speed.

"Out of energy, already? Goddamn it, this thing's a piece of shit sometimes."

Luna went on foot again to chase Ragna down but ultimately couldn't find him.

"Damn it, that bastard's going to pay out the ass the next time she sees him!"

"Luna, if you weren't so assertive, maybe he wouldn't have been so cantankerous with us." Sena said sheepishly.

"Quit sounding like a smartass with your fancy words! Luna doesn't even know what the hell that cantaloupe word means!" Luna barked back.

* * *

Three days later, in Orient Town, Ragna, who was just finished his dinner, walked out of the restaurant. Nearby, he was spotted by Luna who was apparently waiting for him to get out of the restaurant.

Luna runs to Ragna who turns the other way and starts walking.

"Luna's found you! This time, Luna's going to—"

Luna found that she was being completely ignored by Ragna by his continuous walking.

"Hey, sourpuss, acknowledge Luna!"

Luna caught up with Ragna and taps him over again to get his attention but he kept ignoring her.

"Hey! Luna's talking to you! HEY! Luna told you to hold it, you freaking jackass!"

Finally Ragna stops and turns to see Luna with a pouty face. He gives out a sigh loud enough for Luna to hear and scoffs at her.

"Just my freaking luck; the loli schoolgirl classmate of mine called Platinum."

Luna forces herself up against Ragna's face.

"Stop calling Luna a loli you pedophile! Luna will just call you a pedophile if you call Luna a loli, how's that?"

"Well too bad what you call me is not true." Ragna said with a smile.

"What?"

"Look at you. I can tell that you haven't hit puberty yet and you dress up in a short skirt with a sleeveless shirt on that has side-boob views on it if people look closely enough." Ragna explained.

Luna flushed red. "Knock it off! Luna has a proper name called the Great Luna, okay? Stop calling her and Sena Platinum!"

"Okay, loli Platinum." Ragna struggled to keep a straight face.

People around started to look at Ragna and Luna's argument.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Luna's going to smash you with her hammer for being such a pervert Mo Fo! So put up your dukes and do this shit, goddamn it!" Luna demanded off Ragna.

"...You can just piss off." Ragna scoffed.

Luna transformed her staff into the 16-ton hammer weapon. "What did you SAY?"

Luna gave a huge smash with the hammer that was so hard, it caused a brief magnitude. Some of the people around them fell down while others struggled to stay standing up. Ragna however, was flat on his face. Luna grinned at the sight of Ragna in his current state.

"Well? How's that? You were going to start giving the Great Luna some well-deserved praise?" Luna asked boastfully.

Ragna quickly recovered to his feet.

"Don't screw around with me, kid! Because of you, I got such a huge migraine that lasted an entire night! I woke up so dizzy one morning, it's not even funny! I had to take an aspirin nine different times during a three day span and slept for more than eighteen hours at one point!" Ragna yelled at Luna.

"Luna blames you for being such an asshole in the first place!" Luna rebutted.

"Whatever. I'm going to leave before you give me another relapse. Besides, I didn't do anything to get you so pissed off at me!"

"Exactly! You just let Luna go the other time so that doesn't count as a victory for you, Rags! So, technically, we're still tied since we didn't have a legitimate rebel!"

"This isn't Blazblue, if you ever played the game, Platinum! This argument isn't making any sense at all! And you can take the 'victory'. You're not worth fighting with." Ragna started to walk away after he said all that.

"Hey! Stop ignoring, Luna! Take Luna seriously!"

An NOL soldier showed up a distance from where Luna was.

"Hold, you!"

Luna turns around to see the soldier. It was a girl who was holding two pistols.

"I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion! You and the man in a red jacket have been reported disturbing the public peace as well as wielding dangerous weapons. You are in direct violation of weapon's law enforced in Kagutsuchi. You and your partner are ordered to stand down immediately and turn yourself in!" The soldier named Noel said.

"And what if Luna says no?"

Noel withdraws her pistols and takes out her Fenrir machine gun. "Then I can't say that I can guarantee your physical well-being. If you surrender right now, we can avoid needless bloodshed."

"Um...Luna would rather go to hell then go to jail." Luna quickly sprints toward Ragna's direction.

Ragna was still casually walking. He starts to hear gunshots. He sees Noel chasing Luna while shooting with her Fenrir gun.

"Oh shit, not her! As if you weren't enough!" Ragna starts running with Luna.

"Ragna the Bloodedge! You and your partner are going to be placed under arrest! Do not try to resist!" Noel continued to give chase as she was shooting from time to time.

"Screw you, Noel! I'm getting my ass out of here!"

Noel starts shooting even faster. Luna and Ragna get frightened by this and started running faster away from Noel.

Ragna decided to scold Luna. "You moron! That's why you should never fight in public or else the NOL is going to get involved! Do you have any idea how long it takes me to lose that chick who's chasing us back there?"

"Shut up and run you jackass!"

"Let's split up so one of us is guaranteed to get away!" Ragna suggested.

"Yep, Luna can do that but you better not let yourself get caught!"

"Same to you!"

When the next fork came, Luna and Ragna took separate paths.

* * *

I really need to start finishing my other stories...

**Rebel One: End**


	2. Tsundere Loli

Welcome to chapter two. I know I said in the first part that I'm going to include as little of chapter's a possible but I think I may sway from that. Let me know what you guys think. Should I try to keep it short or make it have many chapters? But first, chapter two for you.

* * *

**Rebel Two: Tsundere Loli **

Outside of the Kagutsuchi clinic, Ragna sees a woman named Litchi Faye Ling who is hard at work in some sort of hunt. He raises his eyebrows and since this woman helped him out a few times before, he figured he could return the favor and then some. He walks to Litchi.

"Good afternoon, doc." Ragna greeted Litchi.

"Oh...hello, Mr. Reaper..." Litchi said unfocused.

"Um...you look as though you're looking for somebody. Can I help?"

"Well...okay, I'm sure you know Taokaka, right?"

Ragna groaned. "That house cat? Oh God, did she steal your food money or something?"

"Ha, ha, not exactly. See, she was supposed to come here for her weekly lessons and she's a bit late. She usually never has any trouble getting here on time so I'm afraid something else might happen to her. I can't exactly leave my clinic to find her in case of the event that a patient might come." Litchi explained.

"Wow, that cat. I can only imagine. I think I can help you out for a change. I mean you did solve my problem in a Fanfiction one time."

Litchi's eyebrow raised in confusion. "'Fanfiction'? What the heck are you talking about? Also, I don't remember helping you out with something else before. It's been quite a while."

"Really? It wasn't that far back. Oh well, whatever. So do you want me to look?" Ragna asked.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Luna's walking around while panting to herself. She was looking left and right as if she was looking for someone.

"Luna, we've been looking for that man since this morning! Can we please...take a break?" Sena asked while wheezing.

Luna was wheezing as well. "Luna wants to find that jackass and kick his ass!"

"Luna, ever since we met Ragna, you wouldn't leave him alone. Why do you want to beat him so bad? He said didn't even go hard on us. You just attacked too much."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Luna was just careless! You can't even handle yourself in a battle so Luna doesn't think you can talk!"

A nearby conversation can be heard nearby...

Sena turns toward the voices. "Huh? Do you hear that, Luna?"

"Yeah...that sounds like Rags."

Luna turns a corner tp see Ragna conversing with Litchi. She runs a distance before declaring her presence.

* * *

Current Time...

"Hey you! Remember Luna?"

Ragna turns and sees Luna. He waves toward her.

"Oh! It's the schoolgirl magician girl!" Ragna said enthusiastically.

"It's NOT the 'schoolgirl magician girl'! Luna has a proper name!"

"That's not important right now. Are you free today?"

Luna grinned. "Luna's got ALL the time in the world, Rags. So, let's put up the dukes and Luna will take you down!"

Ragna smiled. "Ah, perfect! You can help take me down...to the Kaka Clan village! This friend of mine here, she lost somebody who is late to her clinic."

Luna turns to see Litchi Faye Ling. Her eyes went wide a bit and her face turns a bit red.

"Wow, she looks so pretty..." Sena said mesmerized.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! That's not even right!" Luna said while pointing at Litchi.

Litchi looked confused. "Um...excuse me...what exactly do you mean?"

"You were flirting with Luna's partner here, weren't you, boobzilla?"

_"Since when was I her partner?"_ Ragna thought to himself.

Litchi became even more confused. "Um...'boobzilla'? What on earth are you getting at, young lady?"

"Those boobs! Those aren't even right! Luna bets you were trying to seduce Ragna here, weren't you?"

"S-Seduce? Me...seduce...?" Litchi asked astonished.

Litchi is always a humble woman especially about...breast size. Females who are flat chested often feel an inferiority complex whenever they're around Litchi. Luna was no different.

Ragna was gaping a bit. "Luna, what the hell are you talking about? She wasn't—"

"It's okay, Rags! We can fight later, for now. Luna has to save you from this medusa!"

Luna starts to charge Litchi who is defenseless. Ragna blocks Luna from Litchi by pinning her down on the ground.

"Just chill out, Luna. You got it all wrong."

Luna struggles to get out of Ragna's grip. "Get off of Luna! She's a skanky old hag!"

Litchi became flustered. "Who are you calling an old hag?"

Ragna tightented his grip. "Luna, knock it off! She's a nice woman who isn't that way. I'm only helping her out with something." Ragna explained calmly.

After some more futile tugging, Luna gave up. Ragna helped her up with one hand. Luna swatted his hand away.

Luna fell to her knees and had a genuinely somber face. Her eyes became extremely teary. "B-B-But...Ragna...she was...flirting with you and-and-and..."

Luna started to wail very loudly. A crowd gathers around. They start to whisper amongst themselves while occasionally pointing at Ragna and Litchi.

"Hey! Hey! S-Stop! You're drawing attention to us! It's all right, people! She's just having a moment!" Ragna said to the gathering crowd.

Some of the people leave but some stay. Luna continues to cry.

"Y-Y-You're j-j-just like...those pig men! All th-they w-want a-are b-big boobs! Can't you give Luna a chance to bust out some?" Luna asked while crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, listen to me, Luna! You need to calm down!"

Luna wailed even harder. "ATTENTION, EVERYBODY, RAGNA THE SUCKEDGE IS A BOOB...MONGREL...PERVERT SON OF A—"

Luna's declaration was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Luna looks up and sees Litchi smiling down upon her.

"What do you want, bitch?"

"I'm pleased to meet you despite amidst the chaos. I'm Litchi Faye Ling. Would you please introduce yourself to me?" Litchi asked sweetly.

Luna's crying gradually stopped and once she came to a complete stop, she took a deep breath and started talking. "Luna's name is...Luna."

"Oh, so you're the Luna person who I was told about."

Luna had a curious look on her face. "You know Luna? How did you know about Luna?"

"Mr. Reaper took the liberty of telling me about you, Luna."

Ragna's face became slightly red.

"What did Ragna...say about Luna?"

"Well...it all started at my clinic..."

* * *

_"Hey doc, help me out here..." Ragna asked weakly._

_"Mr. Reaper, you look terrible, what happened?" Litchi asked with worry._

_"I...am suffering from a migraine right now and I need your help here. Nothing that I try to do is working..." Ragna said weakly._

_"Okay...lie down here and I'll see what I can do."_

_Ragna lies down on the cot._

_"How's your vision? Can you see me fine?"_

_"I see you in pieces almost literally, doc."_

_"It must be positive scotoma. Oh dear...this isn't good at all. You're going to have to stay here a few days."_

_"Hold the phone, a few days?"_

_"Yes...also, I have to see what the migraine type it is so that I can give you the proper drug medications you need to take on a daily basis."_

* * *

_Three days later..._

_Ragna unsteadily stands up from his cot and stretches out with enthusiasm._

_"Thanks, doc. I really appreciate this." Ragna said healthy._

_"It's my pleasure, Mr. Reaper. You know...you're not exactly how the stories made you out to be..." Litchi said with bewilderment._

_"Oh really? How big of an asshole am I, according to them?"_

_"Um...a pretty big one." Litchi laughed nervously._

_"Hell, let them talk. I don't care. Well then, I guess I'll get going."_

_"Wait, Mr. Reaper...I forgot to ask. How did you even get a migraine?"_

_"Well...believe it or not...it's from me meeting my...newest partner...s."_

_"Really? Who is this person like? Loud or something?"_

_"Worse than that. This...girl is named Luna and a boy named Sena. Luna is usually the one in control but the other day when I met her and Sena...mostly Luna...she just wouldn't stop talking and gave me a really hard time."_

_"It sounds like you two were having quite a bit of fun back there."_

_"Believe me, doc, if you were in my spot at the time, you'd be deaf by now."_

_Litchi chuckled. "Wow...these people sound very interesting."_

_"But you know what? As much as I hate to say it...Luna is...kind of...fun even if only a little bit to be around. I mean she's always trying to fight me and possibly kill me but she's what's keeping me sharp and alert these past few days when I have nobody in particular to fight with. In fact, now that I think about it...we seem to have a lot in common...a lot more than I thought we did..."_

_"It almost sound as if they were your little siblings." Litchi chucked again._

_"No way, they would never be."_

_"Ha, ha! Well, I look forward to meeting these people soon. They sound like very interesting people. I probably shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. I'm sure you got things to do."_

_"Oh yeah, that's right. Well then, I'll be on my way out, now. Thanks again."_

* * *

Present time...

"Ragna said all of that about...us?"

"Yes, it's straight from the horse's mouth. I've helped your partner overcome his migraine and now he's trying to return the favor by looking for my lost companion."

"Oh...Luna...sees..."

"By the way...your partner said that there were two of you. Where's the other one?"

"He's...not here at the moment..." Luna said sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. He must have things to do right now. Anyway, please stop crying. It doesn't suit a cute child like yourself." Litchi patted Luna on the head.

Luna gave a faint smile. "You know...you're really nice...Ms. Litchi..."

Litchi helps Luna back up and Luna gives a blank stare at Ragna.

"Hey...Ragna..." Luna said flatly.

"What?"

"Thanks...for now..." Luna said flatly.

"Uh...no problem..."

* * *

Two days later, Ragna is sitting at a bench with his eyes closed. He hears someone clearing throat and he opens his eyes. It was Platinum, looking rather unease with her hands behind her back.

"Oh...it's you again. So...what do you want this time, a rematch?"

"Well...Luna would love to have one now but...there's something that Luna has to know...did you really...say all that about me and Sena to Ms. Litchi the other day?"

"...Yeah...I guess you can say I did..."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I'm just simply saying the truth..." Ragna said bluntly.

"Also, about you and Luna having a lot in common...is bullshit. We're nothing alike." Luna's face became slightly red.

Luna was holding something behind her back. It was two free dinner coupons to the Orient Town restaurant. The truth is that Luna was really asking Ragna to dinner but she's apparently having a lot to trouble doing so.

"Well...if you say so. Is that all you have to ask me? I'm trying to think here." Ragna said coldly.

Luna's hands slowly came in front of her. Ragna sees the coupons.

"Luna got these from Ms. Litchi. They were old coupons she had for a free dinner in the Orient Town restaurant. She gave these to Luna because she said that...we're unique partners. Luna never agreed to be your partner but consider this a temporary truce. It's not a trap okay?" Luna explained rather unsurely.

The instant Luna stops talking, Ragna backflips out of the bench and starts sprinting in the opposite direction of Luna.

"Hey! Why the hell are you running for your life? HEY!"

Luna chased after Ragna.

* * *

So anyway, let me know what you guys think. Should I try to keep it short or should I write many chapters for this Fanfiction?

**Rebel Two: End**


	3. SHUT UP!

Hello, Sands and Witches and welcome to some more Virtue and Vice action here.

After a long wait, an unused character finally makes his debut in a Resoleon Fanfiction...

* * *

**Rebel Three: SHUT UP! **

Ragna is sitting on a high branch of one of the trees in the Kagutsuchi courtyard. He is apparently catching his breath.

"Here..." Luna's voice said.

A coupon is heading straight up at Ragna. He catches it with two fingers and looks at it to make sure that it wasn't a fake.

"You're an asshole, you know that? Luna takes the time and guts to ask you to a night to dinner. You can at least say yes or no before running away like you got a propeller up your ass." Luna said from down below the tree.

"You act as though you're in my debt or something. I'm not gonna lie, it kind of scares me to know that you're being nice to me when you're normally a bitch." Ragna said from the branch of the tree.

"Luna is who she is, stupid. So get out of your happy denial and just accept my invitation."

"You're going to have to do something first."

Luna groaned. "Yeah?"

"Climb up this tree without using your staff." Ragna dared of Luna.

"Ha, is that it? And you'll go with me to dinner after Luna does that?"

"Yep, and I'll come down."

"This will be no trouble at all." Luna said with confidence.

* * *

About half an hour later, Luna makes it up the tree to where Ragna's branch is. Luna is extremely tuckered out. Ragna gives out slow and sarcastic claps to Luna and smiles a bit.

"Wow, you got some guts there, kid. I was thinking you were probably going to give up after halfway up the tree but you've managed to make it up." After Ragna said his last sentence, he jumps down onto the ground level. He looks up the tree.

"Hey! Are we going or what?" Ragna yelled up the tree.

"Just...wait until...Luna...catches...her breath..." Luna said while wheezing.

"Okay, okay, fine."

A period of silence occurs. During this period of silence, Ragna decided to observe Platinum. Platinum was slumping on the branch facing away from Ragna. Ragna blushed immediately upon seeing something that he shouldn't see: Platinum's panties.

Ragna snickered. "Nice undergarments, by the way." Ragna quickly covered his mouth after recognizing his slipup.

Platinum shrieks and loses her balance on the tree. She starts to fall to the tree with no way to figure out how to land. Ragna quickly steps in to catch her. Platinum's face becomes extremely flustered. She punches Ragna in the gut to free herself. Ragna cringes on the floor.

"Damn it! It was an accident!" Ragna said in pain.

"First you peep on Luna and then you grope Luna! You're SUCH a lolicon!" Luna grabbed her frying pan to hit Ragna with it on the head.

Ragna was grabbing his head. "It was an accident! My mouth just slipped and I didn't want you to get hurt just because I was looking up your skirt! Oh and by the way, that was a shitty job you did with your climb attempt!"

"That's not as bad as being a lolicon, lolicon! What a waste of Luna's time! Luna's leaving!"

Out of nowhere, Platinum's body disappears and a hearty laughter can be heard.

"Platinum? What the hell? Where did you go? And what was with that laugh? It sounds like an old man's laugh!"

Ragna looks up to see a man in a ninja suit carrying Platinum. Platinum was squirming in the man's arms.

"Hey! Let Luna go! Let Luna go!"

"Ragna the Bloodege, justice has finally found your elusive figure! However, not only do I find your deeds most dreadful, your actions condemn men of all ages everywhere!" The man said, ignoring Luna's plight.

"...I have no idea what you just said." Ragna said quickly.

The man pointed empathetically at Ragna. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the words of a true man, you monster! I, Bang Shishigami, must bring you to justice here and now, in honor of this child for nearly violating her!"

Ragna's face displayed pure confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you? How was I violating anything?"

"Playing the innocent one, I see. Was it not you who was blackmailing her to climb up this tree and made her fell down? Also, weren't you the one who was very close to molesting her?" Bang yelled at Ragna.

"Who was blackmailing who? Why do you always have to yell? I'm like right here, you know! I didn't do a damn thing to make her fall or make it seem like I was molesting her!" Ragna said with great irritation.

"Silence, you foul beast! Your very presence defiles this place, you vile fiend! Don't worry, child, I will fight this...thing on your behalf!" Bang said gently to Platinum.

"You're destroying Luna's ears, you scruffy ninja piece of shit!"

"Hey! That's MY loli friend! Go get your own!" Ragna's face became slightly red upon say that. He didn't know what impulse caused him to say those words.

"Say no more, monster! Can't you see that I'm busy purifying this child from your influence here?"

Platinum frees herself from Bang's tight grip and stands on the branch next to him.

"Look, pal! Luna has no idea who or what you are! Your voice is really destroying Luna's ears here! You're so damn annoying so just shut the hell up!"

Luna takes out her frying pan again and whacks Bang with it. The blow knocks him off the tree and falls head first on the ground. Bang groans extremely loudly that Platinum and Ragna have to cover their ears. A legion of ninja lackeys appear by their leader.

"Boss! Are you okay?"

"Boss! Who did this to you?"

Bang could only point at Platinum who was still up on the tree. The entire legion points at Platinum at the same time. Platinum scoffs at this.

"Little girl, how dare you have the audacity to harm Bang, the manliest of men?" One of the lackeys said.

"He was merely trying to save you from the SS-Criminal Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"If you harm our master, you must answer to us!"

"Luna will not answer to anybody, fool! You can take your scruffy loudmouth over there and go tell him to chew the d**k off a baby!" Luna sticks out her tongue after her comeback.

All the lackeys gasp upon what Platinum said.

"Such foul words from such a beautiful young girl! You've been horribly brainwashed by that Ragna the Bloodedge!" One of the lackeys said in agony.

"RAGNA DIDN'T DO SHIT TO LUNA! QUIT SPEAKING BULLSHIT, YOU LOLICON PEOPLE!" Luna screamed.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A forceful female voice sounded.

All who are present at the scene turned to see a zero-squadron soldier from the NOL's Wings of Justice division. She had red hair and blue eyes and a rather focused look.

"I am Tsubaki Yayoi. I demand to know the situation here!"

Before anyone could speak, Platinum opened her mouth and pointed to the ninjas.

"Luna and her partner here were just minding our own business and suddenly these people show up and nearly kidnapped me and were planning to kill my partner over here!"

Tsubaki glared at the ninja group. "I see. I thought there was something fishy here with this group but now that a child told me that she was nearly kidnapped, I have no doubt now! You people over there! You're coming with me, criminal scum!"

While everyone is distracted with each other, Ranga taps Platinum's shoulder and signals to be quiet.

"_What are you doing, Rags?" _

"_Shut up and work with me here, do you want to get caught?" _

"_No!" _

"_Then follow my lead here!" _

Ragna grabs Platinum's hand to drag her to run faster as they run away from the crowd as fast as they could.

* * *

When the two were inside an alley, the two were catching their breath.

"Hey Rags, what the hell just happened back there?"

"Like I have a freaking clue. But you know what? All that bullshit somehow made me hungry. You still got your coupon?" Ragna held his out.

Luna took hers out. "Yep, Luna has it. Luna's pretty hungry herself. We should go get some grub before something else happens."

* * *

I hate that I have to use him, I really do. Hopefully, it will be another month before I use him again...

Stay updated for their dinner together...

**Rebel Three: End**


	4. Unconventional Dinner

Hello Fish and Crackers and welcome to chapter four of Virtue and Vice.

Ragna and Platinum just got away from the incredibly annoying Bang Shishigami and now used their free dinner to their advantage.

* * *

**Rebel Four: Unconventional Dinner**

Ragna and Platinum were just guided to their table. They were sitting on opposite ends of each other. They gave each other a little stare of slight distain and impatience.

"So...that was some crazy shit that happened back there..." Ragna said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yep..." Luna replied dully.

"I thought that ninja shit was going to make us go deaf..."

"Yep..."

A period of awkward silence occurs. It was clear that both Platinum and Ragna were bored out of their minds. They both couldn't decide what was worse. Was it the completely lifeless and quiet environment or was it all the tomfoolery they went through together since they met each other? Suddenly, Ragna's expression changed as if he found out about something. He remembers that Luna acknowledged Ragna as her friend but he was skeptical about it because she probably said it in an effort for her and Ragna to get away easy.

"Hey, Luna..."

"What?"

"About you saying to that redhead chick that we were friends...did you really meant that?"

"Aww...Rags...of course not! You're freaking useless! You suck at life! You don't deserve to live!"

A vain popped near Ragna's head. It was clear that he was greatly irritated upon hearing that from Luna. Before he could retaliate, Luna spoke again.

Luna sighed. "But then again, Luna wouldn't have it any other way...not that Luna has any other choice..."

Ranga's anger subsided to a degree. He took a deep sigh himself and tries to press her buttons about the recent incident.

"So...if you had to choose between me and that ninja shit, who would you pick to deal with?"

"Why are you asking Luna these questions?"

"Because I'm bored and I have nothing to talk about."

"Well find something to do other than trying to flirt with Luna."

"I will as soon as you answer my question." Ragna said with his voice rising.

"Fine, I would rather deal with you than that scruffy ninja ass! Happy now?"

"Okay, why?" Ragna asked quickly.

"Luna doesn't have to answer that! She already answered your question!"

"I need some reasons why. There's nothing to hide, is there? It's just a friendly conversation."

Luna's eyes turned into menacing slits. "God, your lame! Luna would chose to deal with you because you don't have fan boys follow you around and you're not always shouting! Seriously, he's more annoying than you. Are you happy now? Better yet, why did YOU say to Bang that I was your loli friend?"

This question appeared to have caught Ragna off-guard. He clears his throat and then chose his words carefully.

"I...couldn't think of anything else to say..." Ragna said sheepishly.

"Bullshit. You could have just said that I was just your friend. In fact, when did we ever consider each other friends?"

Before Ragna could answer, the waitress by their table cleared her throat to announce her presence. Both Ragna and Platinum feigned smiles while keeping their respective hands together on the table.

"Am I interrupting something...or are you not ready to order...?" The waitress said with hesitation.

Ragna chuckled. "No, no, no, you came at the right time. We just got done selecting what we want."

"Ah, excellent! What will you have?"

Both Ragna and Platinum said in unison..."I'll have the Kagutsuchi Puffer Fish simmered in peppers and spices."

They stared at each other in astonishment after they said what they want. This only seemed to make the waitress more unsettled.

"Okay...what will be your beverage...tonight...?"

They both said again in unison..."Hot green tea, please."

The two of them gave each other contemptuous glares as their feigned smiles turned into sinister grins.

"R-R-Right away, your orders will be here soon..."

The waitress walked away with a hint of fear. As soon as they were positive that the waitress was gone, they went into conversation again. Ragna took the initiative to go first.

"What...the...hell? You like the Kagutsuchi Puffer Fish, too?"

"Yeah. You too, huh?"

"Yeah well, you might say that I started liking it first."

Luna leaned in toward the center of the table. "Fine...let's get technical."

Ragna did the same. "Okay...let's..."

Luna leaned in further. "Luna started to like it from the menu."

Ragna did the same. "I started to like it the first time I smelled it."

"You can't call dibs on the puffer fish through air."

"You can't call dibs on the puffer fish through the menu."

"Well YOU can't call dibs on the puffer fish, period!"

"I just did!"

"Luna did, also!"

Ragna sat back down on his end of the table and sighed loudly.

"Whatever...talking to you is such a headache."

"Oh is that how it is? Whatever..."

Luna sat back down on her end of the table and began to fidget with her fingers out of boredom. After about a minute, Luna looks up to see Ragna holding some sort of electronic device.

"What's that?" Luna asked with curiosity.

Ragna looks up before answering. "It's...a Gameboy..."

"Really? I heard those things are antique stuff! Can Luna see, please?" Luna said with her heart eyes big.

"...Fine..."

Luna moves her chair to Ragna's side to look over his shoulder. Luna can see that Ragna is stuck on a certain part of the game.

"Oh, what kind of game is this?" Luna asked in a rather childish tone.

"It's a game called Pokémon. I'm stuck on this part though. I'm having such a damn time going through it..."

Ragna was pushing the buttons rather hard because he's a bit frustrated with his minimal progress. Luna's lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Oh...so it's a type of puzzle..." Luna said mesmerized. "Can Luna try it?"

"Knock yourself off, Platinum." Ragna placed the Gameboy in Luna's hands.

Ragna looks at the screen and it appeared to be that Luna seemed to know what she's doing in this game. Ragna's eye twitched a bit and forced a light chuckle.

"Ha, ha, ha...um...how can you solve it?" Ragna asked in a gentle matter.

"Why can't YOU solve it?" Luna replied rather cutely while playing the game.

* * *

After a while, Luna is able to solve the puzzle and is on the other side of where Ragna started. Ragna's mouth gaped a bit because Luna got it on her first try whereas he himself was stuck on that part for some time, apparently. Luna puts the Gameboy on the table.

Luna pats Ragna on the back to comfort him as she spoke. "There! There! Sometimes you need a little bit of help in a game! Ha, ha, ha!"

"But...how did you...do it...just like that...?" Ragna asked in disbelief.

"Luna and Sena used to play games like that all the time when we were younger. Of course, we don't have the time anymore."

"Oh..." Ragna looks behind Platinum to see that their fish is being served. "Well...I'm starving, let's chow down!"

* * *

After a while, they had their heads down on the table from aching stomachs. On the table were two plates and many empty glasses. Ragna's head rose.

"That fish is so damn spicy but the flavor inside is the tops."

Luna's head rose from the table. "Yep...ah...so delicious..."

Ragna takes a deep breath. "So Platinum, where do you live by the way?"

"Why are you asking this? Is it so you can stalk Luna, you lolicon?"

"No...it's just that I'm just curious. Aren't you...guys...a little young to be living on your own?"

"We're nomadic. We usually don't stay in one place too long."

"Nomadic? Where do you sleep?" Ragna asked rather worryingly.

The question disturbed Platinum a bit and her body language changed a bit to show some insecure gestures.

"In the...woods..." Luna said sheepishly. She shook her and retaliated. "Why do you care?"

"Actually...I don't know myself. We've been meeting with each other a lot since we met the first time and well...I guess naturally I get curious about a person I see...not that it matters to you, anyway..." Ragna finished with a gruff tone.

"Since you asked Luna where she lived, why don't you tell Luna where YOU live?" Luna said with her arms crossed.

Ragna crossed his arms. "I live in an apartment complex. I actually work at a store not too far from this restaurant."

"Wait, you have a job? Why does Luna see you then if you have work?"

"Because this is my two week vacation period. I'm entering my second week starting from today."

"When did Luna meet Ragna?"

"About four days before the vacation begun."

A period of silence occurs while Ragna and Platinum stare at each other blankly. They know some personal information about the other but rather...uncomfortably. Suddenly, Ragna punched the desk. Luna gets startled by this.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I know I'm going to regret this but...you're going to stay with me...TEMPORARILY."

Luna's eyes went wide. "What? Really?"

Ragna nodded. "Yeah. I know I may regret it but...you're going to stay with me in my apartment. Just get out of your nomadic life and stop sleeping in the street. It's ridiculous. I can't tell you how bent my back must be from sleeping in the street all the time."

Luna gave a fist pump in the air. "Sweet! Just don't try to do anything sexual to Luna while she's sleeping."

Ragna's eyes thinned. "Don't try to do anything sexual to ME when I'm sleeping."

Luna pointed at Ragna empathetically. "YOU don't try to do anything sexual to Luna, period!"

"You're...sexier than I am!"

Luna's face went slightly red. "Shut up, lolicon!"

"You too, attention whore." Ragna said with a grin.

* * *

A few minutes passed. Ragna returned to his seat while letting out a sigh.

"Are we going to go soon, or what?" Luna asked impatiently.

Ragna stretched out a bit. "Yep, I just submitted our coupons out front. We can go now."

"Hey Rags..."

"What...?"

"Th-thanks...I guess that...master Jubei was right about you...you may be an asshole but you're a bit nice." Luna said with a slight smile.

Ragna smiled back. "You can be pretty nice if you try, too. Well, two imbeciles like us were more than enough students that our master could handle."

Luna scoffed. "What, like Luna? You're the only asshole around here, lolicon!"

Ragna grinned. "I'm not half as psychotic as you."

Luna grinned as well. "Sorry but for an SS-Criminal who has a bounty on his head who is taking in a child and even has a job, you're totally high."

The entire restaurant goes silent for a moment. Ragna and Luna stopped talking, realizing their mistake.

"Wait, did I just hear somebody say that the SS-Criminal Ragna the Bloodedge is here and claims to have a child in his grasp?" A man's voice said.

"Oh...shit..." Both Ragna and Luna said.

Ragna punched the table again. "I've should have guessed that would have happened. Damn you, Luna!"

"Luna swears that her mouth just slipped, Rags."

They could overhear a part of the chatter.

"Is that really Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"It could be...he has the same white hair, red jacket...and is less ugly than in the picture, too."

"It could be but...what's that child doing with him?"

"It could be his hostage!"

"We have to save her!"

Ragna punched the desk again.

"Think fast, Luna!"

"Huh?"

Ragna slings Platinum over his shoulder and performs a Hell's Fang to escape out the door before anyone could react. The entire restaurant stands up, holding utensils for weapons. They sprint out the door to give chase to Ragna.

* * *

Stay updated for a night in Ragna's Apartment.

**Rebel Four: End**


	5. House Of Horrors

Hello everybody, Resoleon here bringing you the fifth chapter.

Just wanted to give a quick shoutout to user Nightrain 12 for telling me that I was using the term Lolicon incorrectly. I edited the first chapter so that I used the term correctly. That's an excellent pickup by him and I thank him for it.

I'm going to tell you that this is probably the worst chapter out of all five so far and I think you'll agree.

In this chapter, Ragna and Luna sees sides of each other that they never knew...

* * *

**Rebel Five: House of Horrors **

Ragna and Platinum quickly enter through the apartment door and closed the door behind them. They catch their breath from such a long chase.

"Did we...lose them?" Luna asked while panting.

"Yeah...we lost them for good in that last corner..."

Both of them take a few minutes to catch their breath. Platinum looked around as if she stepped into a European Castle.

"Sick pad, Rags..." Luna said mesmerized by the design.

"It's not that good to look at but at least it's livable."

"Can Luna look around?"

"Sure but don't touch anything. I'll get settled in."

Ragna goes into the bedroom to change. Luna walks around to observe the surroundings. She sees that there is a wall mounted flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 below and a computer nearby. Luna goes near the computer and sees that the tower and monitor are decorated with Starcraft material.

"What the hell kind of game is Starcraft?" Luna asked out loud.

Luna looks at a bookshelf and sees a huge collection of Blazblue and Pokémon merchandise ranging from action figures to art work collections. Luna's eyes went slightly wide upon seeing Ragna's rather...taste for video games. Ragna emerges from the bedroom wearing a white t-shirt that match the color of the shorts he was wearing.

"Hey, Platinum, what's the matter?"

"Luna's...so impressed with this...super badass collection..."

"I've collected over the years and somehow kept it safe from harm. It's part of my personal treasures."

"You've even got a computer. What kind of criminal are you?"

Ragna puts one finger up with a grin. "One of a kind."

Luna's eyes thinned. Her focus suddenly was directed toward the game boxes of Blazblue that were by the Xbox itself.

"Well...if that's all there is going to be, I'm heading to bed. I'm tired. You can help yourself to a game or two. I normally have the TV set to the video game channel. There's 90% bullshit on TV to me but the remaining 10% would be anime."

"Luna has no idea you were such a nerdy geek, also..."

"Well maybe you should have guessed that from seeing me playing Pokémon back from the restaurant."

"Wait, can you explain this game to Luna?" Luna pointed at the Starcraft signs by the computer.

"It's an RTS game called Starcraft. The games are about over a hundred years old. Same with Pokemon and Blazblue, they were made back in the early 2000's." Ragna explained as if he were a teacher further. "There used to be professional tournaments for these video games because they were such big hits back then. However, time passed and the popularity began to decline. Also, there was the rise of the Black Beast that just beat the living shit out of nearly everything. Japan played host to professional tournaments of Blazblue."

Luna sat down on the floor and looked at Ragna with interest. Ragna sat on the couch and nodded toward Platinum to join him on the sofa. She gets up and sits next to Ragna.

"You really know your video game stuff. Who kicked major ass in Blazblue?"

"History shows that Kaqn was a Ragna player who was very good. Another good one was R-1 who plays as Noel Vermillion. Mazo Hime played as Rachel Alucard. Flo played as Litchi Faye Ling and Buppa can play nearly anyone on the roster but was more a jack-of-all trade character. He used to be really good with Jin Kisaragi."

"Wow...how good are you with Blazblue?"

"Not as good as them but I'm decent to say the least. These gaming artifacts would make a fortune but I've collected these things for a very long time and I'm not about to waste all the shit I went through to get them just by trading them for some crappy amount of money that I wouldn't even know how spend."

"Good point, Rags. Can Luna try this game out?" Luna asked like a child.

"Well...maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired from all the crazy shit that went on today." Ragna stretched out.

The two of them went into the bedroom and they saw that there was only a single bed big enough for two but they knew what situation it was.

Platinum becomes unsettled. "Um...Rags..."

Ragna's shoulders shrugged. "Don't even think about it. It's just sleep, nothing else."

"Uh...yeah...you wanna go first, Rags?"

"You go first. I think I'll take up the whole space if I go first..."

"Luna thinks you should go..."

"No, I think you should go..."

Luna blushes. "Damn it, Rags! Just take your damn spot! It's your bed!"

Ragna growls. "And I'm telling you to go first because it's the gentleman thing to let a lady take her place on the bed!"

Luna turns to glare at Ragna. "That's not fair! You only say things like that when it's convenient for you! Luna's not even mature yet!"

"You deserve the perks for someone your age and as a guest, you have to do what the host says whether you like it or not."

Luna's face goes complete red. "Did you just call Luna your slave?"

"No! I called you a bitchy little magpie!"

Luna makes her face discombobulated. "'Hey, lookit me! I'm Ragna the Loliedge, the next generation Pedobear!'"

"That's it."

Ragna moves forward a single step. Luna retreats to the wall while curling up in the corner.

"Don't molest Luna! Luna doesn't have her set busted out yet!" Luna yelled in uncharacteristic fear.

"Okay...I won't."

Ragna takes a single step backward and then quickly performs a Hell's Fang on Platinum's head to knock her out. Ragna gently picks her up and places her on the bed, faced up. He gently puts the covers over her body, leaving her face above it. Ragna nods his head in a "no" fashion before thinking to himself.

_"This couldn't get more awkward. Now I have to sleep on that couch. You know, now that I think about it, it looks pretty comfy."_

Ragna closed the door to his bedroom and slowly lies down on the couch.

_"I knew that I was going to regret it once I opened my goddamn mouth and said to Platinum that she could stay with me. She's probably going to check herself tomorrow if I...no, I'm not going to think about it. I'm just...going to...sleep..."_

Ragna's eyes shut closed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Ragna woke up in an instant to intense pain to his head. He jolts up and covers his head in pain. He turns around to see a traumatized looking Platinum holding her frying pan weapon with her hands while they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Dare I ask? Platinum, are you still on with this molesting thing?"

While her hands were still shaking, Platinum points her free hand at Ragna. "Yo-u...did it...didn't you...?"

Ragna stands up. "Goddamn it, Platinum! For the last goddamn time, I did NOT molest you! Believe me, if I did, you'd be aching down THERE by now!"

Platinum takes a deep breath and finally calms down. "Okay...Luna believes you...but if you really do molest Luna, she WILL make your life miserable. If there is an afterlife, Luna will make sure that it will be an eternal suffering for you."

Ragna sighs. "Duly noted..."

"So...what's for breakfast, Rags?"

Ragna looks into the kitchen. "I guess I can make us some ramen for now. Why don't you take a shower?"

"Okay..."

Luna unsteadily goes into the bathroom while Ragna moves into the kitchen.

_"Thank goodness that crap is over. I thought she was going to go on forever with you-know-what. I can't think of anything to do today so maybe I'll show her my games just to kill time."_

In the bathroom, Luna's clothes were completely off the and the shower is just starting to run.

"Okay...since I DON'T ache...I guess I wasn't molested...I'll believe that lolicon...for now..."

Platinum steps into the shower with her left foot but the water causes her to lose her balance. She tries to step out but ends up getting twisted around. Platinum slips into the air for a split second and her neck falls on the edge of the bathtub before falling down on the floor. She finds herself unable to move and is in excruciating pain. She couldn't hold her moans of pain back.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ragna had the water boiling. From the bathroom, he could hear Luna's screams of pain. Ragna shrugs it off, thinking Luna just probably found a spider or something like that. After another minute of listening to Luna's moaning as he was preparing the ramen, he slowly makes his way toward the bathroom door and puts one of side of his head close to it once he was near. After a few more seconds, Ragna taps the door a few times.

"Hey Plat, is everything okay in there?" Ragna yelled inside.

* * *

From inside, Luna's screams of pain briefly stopped and recognizes that Ragna was at the door. _"SHIT! The door isn't locked!"_ She screams again, this time out of fear and then resumed her screams of pain.

* * *

From the outside, Ragna becomes concerned and opens the door to see a naked Platinum lying in pain. Platinum's eyes became wide and shrieked upon seeing Ragna.

"AH! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Before Ragna's nose could give out blood, he quickly closes the door and retreats to the kitchen to wash his bloody nose. Once Ragna was sure that his nose wasn't bleeding anymore, a grin somehow forms on his face. He just saw a girl completely naked in real life but he quickly grimaces that the first girl he sees naked was also a child. Acting upon instinct, he runs into his bed room to retrieve his bed sheets. He goes into the bathroom again and throws the sheets over Platinum. Her screams became muffled while under the sheets and couldn't get herself to squirm out of the sheets because she was in intense pain. Ragna wraps the blanket around Luna's body and made sure that her head was visible.

"What the hell are you going, you molester?" Luna yelled out in pain and panic.

"I'm taking you to the clinic, so shut up and work with me!"

Ragna sprints out of his apartment while holding Platinum's wrapped body over his shoulder. Luna was still screaming in pain. In the streets, people everywhere are staring at this incredibly unusual and awkward scene. Some of the people nearby are chattering amongst themselves.

"A child is being kidnapped!"

"Did that guy molest her?"

"What a disgusting man!"

Ragna's head hung upon overhearing the chatter.

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING, GODDAMN IT!" Ragna screamed as he was sprinting.

As Ragna passed more people, they rally against Ragna and run after him.

_"Surprise, surpise. I'm being chased...again. At least all this running lately will give me super buff-ass calves. But seriously though, why do I have to play with kids AND play cat and mouse?" _

* * *

I'm telling you right now that this is probably the worst out of the chapters so far. I don't know what the hell I was thinking for this one, to tell you the truth.

**Rebel Five: End**


	6. Brace Yourself

For those of you who waited a long time, I apologize deeply. There's so much things to write about and it took me a while to get this block away.

Enough excuses. Here's the sixth rebel.

* * *

**Rebel Six: Brace Yourself**

In Litchi's clinic, she was having a peaceful afternoon watering her plants while humming to herself. Suddenly, she hears loud and quick knocks on her door to the clinic. She places her water can down and walks casually to the door. As she was walking toward the door, she kept hearing the poundings.

Litchi unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "Yes...is there an urge—"

Litchi was shoved out of the way with Ragna barging in with a blanket wrapped Platinum over his shoulder. She sees that Ragna quickly places Platinum, who is unconscious on the cot faced up. Ragna crouches down, out of breath.

Litchi stutters for a moment. "Excuse me! Mr. Reaper! That was uncalled for!"

Litchi found that an angry mob carrying pitchforks and gardening tools were barging in as well. They were viciously surrounding Ragna. A man stepped up to confront Ragna.

"Hand us the girl, you despicable man!"

Ragna growls. "Can't...you...people...understand an...emergency...when you...see...one?" Ragna said in between pants of fatigue.

Litchi claps for attention. "Enough! There will be no roughhousing in my clinic! Could somebody please tell me the situation here!"

Before Ragna could answer a man in the mob pointed and struck first. "That man over there was kidnapping a girl who was screaming for her life! She was wrapped up and didn't look like she had any clothing on!"

Litchi gasps and looks at Ragna appalled. "Is this true...?"

Ragna gave a quick growl and stood up. "Damn it, you people make me sick! Can't you see that it was clearly a medical emergency because I brought her to this clinic? This girl had a medical emergency, not a rape done to her!"

Litchi clapped for control again. "Okay! I've heard from both sides! I just happen to know these two people very well so I'll believe them for the moment. All you other people please leave my clinic before I call the NOL."

The mob grumbles angrily as they slowly make their way out the door. Once the mob was completely out of the clinic, Litchi closes the door and locks it. She walks to Ragna who was crouched down near the cot where Platinum was lying unconscious.

Litchi sighed. "Mr. Reaper, do you mind explaining to me what exactly happened that lead to these events?"

"Luna tried to take a shower but somehow, I think she like slipped or something. When I saw her, she was clutching her neck. I think it was some sort of neck injury or some shit like that. She was...naked so I had to wrap her in blanket before taking her here." Ragna's shoulders shrugged.

Litchi found herself slightly dumbfounded at the scenario Ragna went through. Her lips curled into a smile that was half forced and half genuine. "Mr. Reaper, you're a true friend to that girl. She really has no idea what kind of friend she has in you."

"Are you on with this friendship thing again? What is it exactly that you see in her and I that we're like BFFs or something?"

"You two are like stereotypical brother and sister. Though they bicker amongst each other, they defend each other from harm. Remember when she thought I was seducing you?"

Ragna couldn't wait to see where this was going. "Uh...yeah..."

"Clearly, she envied my...breast size and she thought that you were favoring to socialize with me over her because of physical features. If she truly didn't care about her relationship with you, she would have just let it slide. Now, you had the temerity to be seen as a child molester, though it was not your intention to be, and ran all the way to my clinic to save her from a possibly fatal injury. Same with you, you could have just left her to die."

"But my case was different! She was injured and I would feel like shit if I just left her there!"

"Okay, let's try a different scenario. Ah! There we go! You said that you offered Luna to stay with you, right? You knew how much she got on your nerves. However, you still offered her a place to stay in your apartment, despite her foul mouth toward you. Same with you, you could have just left her to roam around Kagutsuchi on her own and that would be the end of that. So what made you decide to let her stay with you, anyway?"

Ragna somehow couldn't conjure a retaliatory explanation so Litchi looked at Platinum, who was unconscious and smiled. "You probably don't know it but now but in due time, you'll know..."

"_I wonder if this chick has any siblings herself." _Ragna thought to himself.

Litchi's lips slowly made a frown. "Mr. Reaper, I'm going to ask you to leave for a time and don't come back for some time."

"Huh?" Ragna quickly realized the situation. "Oh...whatever, I get it."

Ragna walks out the door. Litchi takes off the sheets down to Platinum's shoulders and examines her.

"He said that just her neck was hurt...it could be whiplash...let's see..."

Litchi tilt's Platinum's head in the opposite direction of where the injury is to expose it. There, she finds that there was coloration around the left side of her neck.

_"My goodness...it looks like it's just bruised. But there could be something else...hopefully, there's no severed muscle..."_

* * *

After a week, Ragna returned to see Platinum sitting on a chair, very upset and wearing a neck brace. Ragna tries not to laugh at this.

"Hey doc, how's Platinum doing?"

Litchi smiled. "Excellent. It will be at least three months before she can take the neck brace off."

Platinum's eyes went wide. "THREE MONTHS? Luna has to wear this piece of shit for THREE MONTHS?" Luna asked in disbelief.

Again, Ragna tried not to laugh. "It's alright, Luna. I went the mall that will help cover it up. Here, catch!"

Ragna tosses a small bag Platinum. She catches it with a single hand and reaches inside it. She took out a scarf that matched the color of her skirt. Platinum couldn't hide the astonishment in her face. "Holy shit, this looks awesome. Let's try it on."

Platinum wraps the scarf around her neck area. Amazingly, the scarf covered the entire brace. Platinum's lips mouthed "Wow." Ragna, however was standing looking expectant and with both hands on his hips.

"Now then...isn't there something...you should say to me?"

Luna, upon habit, would whip her neck to face away from Ragna but of course, she didn't have that option. She could not look away from Ragna.

"Humph! Fine! Thanks for this...scarf." Luna said reluctantly.

"Say it like you mean it!" Ragna demanded.

Luna's face went discombobulated for a split second. "Y-you!"

Litchi whistles for their attention. "Okay, Mr. Reaper. That's enough. Now, if you two will be on your way, I need to clean this place up."

Platinum slowly got up, out of her chair and walked toward the door. She avoided eye contact with Ragna as she slowly walked out the door. Ragna followed suit. The whole walk back to Ragna's apartment was quiet.

* * *

For dinner, there was ramen. Ragna was eating like normal but Platinum was only staring at her soup. Ragna puts his chopsticks down and sighs.

"Platinum, you didn't say one word, since we left the doc's clinic. What's the matter?"

Luna's face flushed red to the confusion of Ragna. "You...You're...such...a lolicon pervert!"

Ragna had no idea what Platinum was referring to. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play the dumbass, dumbass! You KNOW what Luna's talking about! You got a nosebleed from looking at Luna! Remember?"

Unfortunately for Ragna, he does. "Yeah, well, what was I supposed to do, run in blindly with my eyes closed and hope that I don't step on you or hold you on your...your..." Now, Ragna's face became red. "You know what? Let's just drop the subject and eat, okay?"

"No! Luna's not going to eat until you admit that you're a lolicon!"

"Damn it, Plat! I told you, I didn't mean to! Think about it! You were butt naked in my bathroom and paralyzed. You even fell out cold on our way to Litchi's clinic! As if I couldn't see something! What would have happened if I wasn't nearby to hear you, huh? It took all I had just to sprint all the way to the clinic to save you from a possibly fatal injury! You could have died and I would have been held responsible for it! You should be kissing my ass right by now for how lucky you are!"

Platinum stared at her ramen before looking at Ragna. "Fine...you win this time but...the next time Luna injures herself, just leave her to die, okay?"

"I will gladly oblige your potential death wish." Ragna said while eating his ramen.

Luna gave a faint smile and finally picked up her chopsticks. She slowly takes a couple of noodles in her mouth and she was struck with immense pleasure from the taste. "Hey Rags, what kind of ramen is this?"

"I made it myself." Ragna said.

"Really? This ramen is even better than how Jubei makes it. As much as I hate to admit it, you're a good cook.

"Well...my-" Ragna corrected himself. "Our...master taught me well in how to cook. I just take up after him. He once told me that cooking is all about experience."

"What other kinds of stuff can you cook?" Luna asked with curiosity.

"Some other kinds of stuff, Platinum. Just wait a little while, though. I don't want you to vomit from trying to eat all of my cooking at one time. Now, I don't mean to brag but I make some MEAN gyoza!"

The both of them chuckled at Ragna's last statement. They continued to converse about culinary delights they knew about until they were finished their ramen. Now...here came again, the bed situation although, Luna's injury made it somewhat easier.

"Uh...Rags...where is Luna going to sleep?"

Ragna smiled. "I got just the thing."

Ragna into his bedroom and took out a layback chair.

Luna's eyes shined at the sight of them. "Damn, Rags, you really thought of everything! Got any extra blankets?"

"Sure I do."

Ragna went to another closet and opened it up. "OOOOHHHH SHIIIIIIIT!"

A ton of blankets in the closet Ragna just opened fell on him. Luna laughed a bit from seeing Ragna buried in comforters. Ragna dug himself out and took one blanket. The rest, he kicked back inside the closet and quickly closed it. Ragna tosses the blanket at Luna and she catches it to wrap herself in it.

"Goodnight, Plat! The DVD remotes are on the table next to you, Platinum. I already have it on the DVD channel. The anime inside is Shakugan no Shana." Ragna closes his bedroom door.

"Shakugan no Shana, huh? Luna wonders what this will look like..."

* * *

Thank you for your patience and hopefully, you won't have to wait as long for Rebel Seven.

**Rebel Six: End**


	7. Unlucky Streak

Hello, people and welcome to some more Virtue and Vice action!

If you thought this series was crazy, just wait...

Seven is supposed to be a lucky number but not so much for Ragna...

* * *

**Rebel Seven: Unlucky Streak**

Ragna opens the door to his bedroom. He yawns and looks at Platinum who appeared to be crying. He felt a bit shocked from this because he didn't figure that Platinum would be the type of person to cry. He looks over the TV to see that the final episode of the first season had just ended.

"_Wait a minute...did she just watch the ENTIRE first episode of Shakugan no Shana? What the hell?" _

Ragna looks to Platinum again to see that she had extremely sleep deprived and bloodshot eyes.

"Platinum...you liked the anime, didn't you?" Ragna asked as if he was afraid to know.

"Are you kidding me? That anime was the shit! She finally said that she loved him when she thought she was going to die! Isn't that sweet?" Luna said half psychotic.

"Uh...yeah...I don't exactly remember what happened since it's been a long time since I've seen it but...damn, you went through the entire first season in a single night...wow...that's impressive..." Ragna couldn't help but give a single clap of the hands to Platinum.

"So...what are we going to do today, Rags?"

"What YOU need to do is to get some sleep! You look like a madwoman from here and what I need to do is to keep the second DVD of Shakugan no Shana away from you!"

Luna gave an exaggerated gasp. "YOU have the second season? GIVE IT!"

"No freaking way, Plat! You need to get some sleep!"

Luna grabbed Ragna's collar. "Luna will sleep once she sees the second season. Now give it to Luna right now so she can watch it!"

"Goddamn it, Platinum! Let go of me!"

"Luna will once you hand it to her!"

Ragna had enough of this. He gave a punch to Platinum's head to knock her out. Ragna took Platinum's motionless body to his room and laid it down on the bedroom chair, sitting up. Ragna sighed and thought for a moment to himself.

"_Geez...I had no idea she would be one of those girls that likes anime so much. My life has been such an adventure since Platinum came around. She may be a crazy bitch but somehow...I like it...I have no idea why, though. _

Ragna sighed once again. "Well...I guess I'll be spending the day alone. I'd better stay here so Platinum won't wreck the place when she wakes up."

A knock on the door could be heard. Ragna opens the door to see Nu.

"Hi Ragna~!" Nu said in a cute and loud voice.

"Goddamn it...Nu..." Ragna said with depression.

"What? Ragna's not happy to see Nu?"

"Would you do some freaky yandere thing if I said no?" Ragna asked.

"Yep, Nu will!"

"Uh...good to see you?"

"Ragna, it's been such a long time! Where have you been? Nu hasn't seen you around Kagutsuchi lately!"

Ragna knows that the answer was Platinum but he also knows that if he mentions Platinum, things could go wrong in so many different ways.

"I've been really busy. More than usual is what I meant to say." Ragna said to avoid the subject.

"Really? Nu wants to know what kind of things."

"Just the same old, same old. Doing my job, buying shit, paying shit, talking shit and hearing shit talked about me."

"Ragna..."

"Yes, Nu?"

"Why...**ARE YOU LYING**?" Nu said in a demonic voice.

"What?"

"Nu knows about a girl named Platinum. Do you think Nu wouldn't check to see how you were doing once in a while, Raggy? Hmm...?"

"You mean to say you were stalking me?" Ragna asked in panic.

"Stalking is such a cruel word, Ragna. Nu prefers that Ragna says that Nu took a mandatory checkup of her man. Anyway, where is she? I heard that you let her in your apartment. Where is that bitch?"

Ragna knew this couldn't be good. He had to find some way to keep Nu away from Platinum. Ragna wasn't prepared for this situation so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh...Nu...want to know what I did the other day?"

"Sure, but you have to tell Nu all about the girl afterwards." Nu said in a cute tone.

"I went to the beach."

Nu gave a squeal.

"And while at the beach...I wore my sexy, sexy swimsuit. Do you want to know of it?"

"Oh please, please, please! Nu wants to see Ragna's sexy and delicious abs!"

"Okay, I will BUT...there's one condition."

"...What is it?"

"There is one condition."

"Let Nu take a guess...leave you alone for the day?"

"Fine, actually there are two conditions. Number one, you keep the photo and two, don't masturbate to it."

Nu blushed vivid red. "How does Ragna know that Nu does that?"

Ragna couldn't help but laugh. "I was only joking; the second condition is that I want you to stay away from my apartment because Platinum isn't here."

"Fine...but when Nu returns, Nu will know about Platinum from you, is that understood?"

"Deal..."

Ragna takes the most recent photo of him at the beach and gives it to Nu. Nu hops up and down.

Ragna, now tries to get Nu to leave. "Great so...are you happy now?"

Nu squealed again. "Yes...Nu is happy...FOR NOW! Well...goodbye for now!"

Nu skipped down the hall. Ragna made sure that Nu was gone. Once he was sure, Ragna went back inside the apartment.

"_Holy crap...I thought that I was going to die back there. I can't believe that scene from Blazblue: The Abridged Series just got me out of a huge jam. I have a feeling that Nu's going to be back soon so I guess that dinner out will be the thing, once Platinum wakes up. I don't think the Orient Town restaurant would work though, since Nu is bound to be around that spot." _

Out of nowhere a voice that Ragna knew all too well spoke. "BROTHER!"

"Goddamn it! Jin! What is it?"

Ragna saw Jin in his living room. "How are you here? How did you even get in here?"

Jin grinned. "It's simple, brother. You click start to choose a character and your color, choose a stage, then choose a song and-"

"Never mind! So what do you want this time?"

Jin drew his sword. "Come on, brother! What else could I be here for? I've come for you, brother! I've come to kill you!"

"Jin, get away from me!"

A chase ensued throughout the apartment. Eventually, the chase led them outside. Ragna felt short of breath but Jin didn't seem fazed at all.

"Damn it, Jin! Just give me some time to breathe!"

"What are you talking about, brother? We haven't even started yet! Fight me, brother! Fight me!"

"Jin, I'm serious. I'm not in the mood to fight today!"

"Why not? Is it because you don't hate me as much as I hate you?"

"No! It's just that...I had a lot of shit to deal with today and...that Noel chick..."

Jin's eyes thinned. "Brother! Why are you spending time with that piece of trash?"

Ragna could feel like he could push Jin away. "I didn't. I just have a knack for running into her. Anyway, she was just here and tried to...seduce me..."

Jin's eyes popped. "Seduce? Nobody tries to seduce my brother! Only I can kill him!"

Ragna's eyes thinned. "I don't see how seducing someone is the same as killing them..."

"Oh, it's simple. You try to seduce them and as they give in, you attack for the kill..."

Ragna's eyes popped. "Wait, so you're telling me that YOU were trying to seduce ME? It's enough that you try to pinch my ass every chance you get but damn! Just get away from me, Jin!"

Ragna and Jin now started a chase throughout Kagutsuchi. As Ragna was running from Jin, he tried to gather a crowd.

"Help me! This maniac is trying to molest me!"

The people then rallied against Jin and the oncoming crowd separated Ragna from Jin. Before anything could distract him, he heads his way home.

* * *

Once he was home, he saw that the door to his apartment was still opened. He frantically went inside to see nothing had been changed.

"Thank...freaking...goodness that crap is over. I thought it was going to go on forever..."

A voice sounded. "What was going to go on forever?"

Ragna shrieked as he turned around. He just saw that Platinum just got out of bed. Platinum stretched out from her slumber and saw that it was sunset. Not only that, she just saw that the apartment was in a huge mess.

"Damn, Rags. What the hell happened here? It's like a storm passed through here! And you look like you could use a drink." Luna said with her eyes wide.

"Oh, shut up! Just leave me alone here! I've had a LONG day!"

Luna scoffs. "Whatever, like Luna gives a shit, anyway. So...what's for dinner?"

"You mean WHERE'S for dinner?"

"What do you mean? We're going out for dinner this time?" Luna asked in a whiny tone.

"Let's just say that we can't stay here otherwise, we'll be totally screwed."

"What are you talking about? Did you get into a fight or something and the guy knows where you live?"

"Goddamn it! Platinum! Just shut up and help me clean up this place so we can get going!"

Luna snapped her fingers. "Ask nicely and probably Luna will help you!"

"Fine, pretty please help me clean up this place and I'll treat you out to some grub." Ragna crosses his arms.

"...Okay...Luna will help but she's not a maid!"

* * *

After the place was cleaned up, the sun was nearly completely set. Ragna looks out the window. Platinum stares at Ragna as he frantically prepares himself by going back and forth to retrieve his essentials. Platinum was wearing her scarf around her neck to cover up her brace.

"Geez, Ragna. Slow the hell down. What's the rush?"

"I'm just REALLY hungry, okay? Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Ragna drags Platinum out of the apartment.

Once they arrive in the restaurant, Ragna gives a sigh of relief.

"_Whew! No sign of Jin or Nu." _

A waiter guides them to their seats as they were being guided. Ragna was thinking to himself.

"_So, what I'm going to do is to order as much food as possible so that I can wait out Jin or Nu and possibly others. Also, I deserve shitload of food for all the hell I went through today." _

Ragna gives out a small gasp because on their way to their table, he sees another unwanted sighting: Noel Vermillion.

"_It's that whacked out chick! Noel Vermillion! Oh, Goddamn it! Why the hell is this shit happening to me today?"_

* * *

This can't be good. Stay updated for Rebel Eight.

**Rebel Seven: End**


	8. Frantic Feminine Fiasco

Hello, everybody and welcome to Rebel Eight of Virtue And Vice!

Big shout out to MasterSprinterSan for reviewing every single chapter in this story so far. I greatly appreciate it.

Girls, girls, girls...

* * *

**Rebel Eight: Frantic Feminine Fiasco **

Ragna and Platinum were just guided to their tables. Ragna saw to the left of their table that Noel was sitting at a table not too far from them but at a distance that they were not easily noticeable. However, Ragna knew Noel's figure so well that he could figure her out in any crowd. Of course, he wasn't particularly happy with seeing her now.

"_Shit! Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean she's right there! This just might be the nail into the coffin for all the shit I went through today with Nu and Jin! I just might have to knock her out or something. But wait, what about Platinum? I have no doubt that Noel could be after her, too. That means for her, seeing both of us here on a random occasion would be like killing two birds in one stone! Damn!" _Ragna facepalms himself.

"Hey Rags, what are you facpalming about?" Luna asked.

"I'm not wearing my favorite pants today." Ragna answered.

Luna had a confused look. "Rags, you're always wearing those pants whenever we go out."

"It's...white." Ragna hesitated to say.

"Oh..." Luna looked down after what she said.

Ragna's pants were always black whenever he went into public. But this time, he wanted to wear white for an odd reason, at least to Platinum's eyes. But Ragna knows the real reason why he's facepalming.

"_Wait, why the hell am I keeping this a secret to Platinum? She knows about Noel, too. So why am I keeping this a secret?" _

Ragna opens his mouth to talk out loud. "Hey Platinum..."

Luna looks up. "Yeah, Rags?"

Before Ragna could say what he wanted to say, the waiter was already there, waiting to take what they wanted to order.

The waiter bowed before speaking. "Good evening, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I was wondering if you knew about the NOL cop over there because it seems as though you're running away from her as if you've committed murder." The waiter said.

Ragna's eyes popped. "What did you just say?" Ragna yelled. This made Platinum snicker a bit.

The waiter's eyes popped also. "I've...asked what beverage you wanted...sir..."

Ragna exhaled. "Oh, I'll have some...err...milk..."

Platinum tried hard not to laugh.

Ragna glared at her before explaining. "My...ulcer has been acting up."

The waiter awkwardly wrote Ragna's order down in his notepad. "And you, miss?"

Platinum snapped her fingers. "Luna will have pink lemonade with plenty of ice and make it snappy."

The waiter aggressively wrote Platinum's order down in his notepad. "Please wait while your beverages are being processed. I'll be back with them shortly."

The waiter walked away while scratching his head. After they were sure that he was out of sight, Platinum started giggling out loud. Ragna glared at her once again.

"An 'ulcer'? What kind of lame explanation is THAT?" Luna laughed.

"Just shut up! I was caught on the spot with it! Besides, my bones could use some vitamins since I've been doing a lot of working out lately."

Luna scoffs and smiles. "Whatever you say, Raggy..."

Ragna makes a façade while panicking in his mind. _"Crap, what do I do?"_

Luna's smile turns into a frown again. "Okay, seriously, Rags, what's up? You've been looking that way the first second we got here. It is someone you know or some crap like that? Luna thinks it is. Oh wait! Don't tell Luna. You're in love with a girl, aren't you?"

A vain popped in Ragna's head. He wanted to punch Platinum for making such a rash assumption. He felt his anger smoldering. However, a single thought abruptly ceased his rising temper. He could use this as a distraction tactic so that Platinum wouldn't go crazy over seeing that Noel was there.

Ragna takes a deep breath before talking out loud. "Alright, Plat; you got me. I am having a girl problem..."

Platinum's eyes went wide and tried not to laugh too loud so to not attract attention to themselves. After Platinum calmed down, Luna spoke. "Wow, Luna never would have guessed. Luna guesses that since you are offering Luna and Sena a place to stay, Luna can help you with your girl problem. Luna knows ALL about girls. So, tell me, what's she like?"

Ragna said the truth in his head. _"She's from the NOL, she's acts as though she's got a stick up her butt, she tried to imprison us when we were causing a ruckus, she looks WAY too similar to my sister, she doesn't know how to talk to people, she's clumsy as hell and she's sitting OVER IN THAT CORNER!" _

Luna grinned. "Cat got your tongue, Rags?"

Ragna talked naturally. "Nope. I'm just wondering a kid like you can be doctor love."

Luna's grin widened a bit. "Luna has her ways. At this point, she knows all about how women work with their antics, their bitching and their moaning. They have a tendency to make your lives miserable with those things, you know?"

Ragna had a confused look on his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to be a girl, also?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, Luna is. It's because Luna is a girl that she can say these things about women; Luna knows for sure because she IS a girl."

Ragna couldn't understand Luna's logic. "You're not making sense at all. You're starting to sound like the rabbit with her being enigmatic and shit. Besides, isn't it a boy's job to complain about girls?"

Luna giggled a bit. "Typical, you've just proven Luna's point. Boys claim to know everything about girls because of their time around them. But, girls are extremely complex beings. You just said that you like to be logical and straight to the point, right?"

Ragna shrugged. "I guess..."

Luna giggled again. "Girls tend to be quite different. They like to mix things up, in addition to having the answer. They take advantage of a boy's natural aggressive nature and impatience by taking detours and making them confused and angry on purpose. Girls are scary, terrifying, confusing, manipulative and psycho monsters."

"_You're telling me..." _Sena said from within.

Luna pointed at her chest. "Shut the hell up! Nobody's asking you, Sena!" Luna clears her throat and resumed her lecture. "Anyway, Luna knows that she's being a bit cynical toward girls despite how Luna is supposed to be one but Luna knows it and that's the truth...well...at least part of it."

Ragna couldn't hide it. His mouth dropped a bit from hearing ALL that from a little kid. Before he could speak, the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Thank you." Both Luna and Ragna said.

The waiter said nothing and walked away rather fast.

Ragna cleared his throat to signal his initiative. "You know, I gotta say, I'm impressed. I never expected someone like you to know this much about girls. Could you tell me more about it?"

Luna giggled to Ragna's chagrin. "If Luna did, it wouldn't be fun hanging out with Luna since you would know all of Luna's tricks, would it?"

Ragna's eyes thinned. "Damn it! You're beating around the bush again, aren't you?"

Luna's giggling starts to turn into loud laughing. "Exactly! This is how girls try to have fun with boys some of the time! You're getting better at this, Rags."

Ragna couldn't help but start laughing, as well. "You know...you're not exactly what I expected, Platinum."

Luna's eyes thinned with a wide grin. "Well maybe you shouldn't judge people based on your first impressions of them."

Ragna scoffs. "Didn't you do the same with me?"

Luna's face turned red. "Shut up, we're having a good moment here."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "Yeah...boy...our master sure had the best students in the world here. I'm not sure how two psychos like us were teaching material to our master."

Luna pointed at herself in arrogant fashion. "Luna? You're the only psycho around here, doc!"

Ragna grins. "I'm not half as crazy as you with you and your partner switching back and forth in that body."

Luna makes a "whatever" gesture. "Sorry but for an SS-Criminal, you're totally nuts in that you don't exactly behave like one."

Ragna laughs. "Yeah well, at least I'm not the one running around looking like a loli."

Luna makes a silly face toward Ragna. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Luna's gotta protect her good looks. She's saving this face for all of Kagutsuchi to behold."

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you go to this restaurant, also!" A familiar voice sounded.

Ragna and Platinum turned toward the voice to see Tsubaki in a red dress. Their eyes went wide upon seeing her.

Tsubaki laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if I seem to be interrupting something but I just thought I would want to say hello to you two. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you two down here?"

Luna shrugged. "Honestly, Luna was dragged here by Rags here. You know what? Rags, why DID we go down here when we were closer to the restaurant in Orient Town?"

Ragna's face becomes red. He places both of his hands on his head. _"Crap! I forgot ALL about Noel!" _

Luna looked toward Ragna suspiciously. "Where are you looking at, Rags?"

Luna turns toward the direction to where Ragna was looking toward to see Noel. Instantly, her eyes went wide as well. She gets up and starts whispering in Ragna's ear. "Why the HELL didn't you tell Luna that bitch was here?"

"I didn't want you to panic! I know it's bullshit but I'll explain everything later!" Ragna whispered back.

Tsubaki scratched her head. "Um...is something the matter, can I help?"

Tsubaki turns toward the direction where Ragna and Luna were facing and sees Noel, her good friend. "Oh, are you panicking about Noel? She's a really nice person...outside of duties, anyway. She and I are both off duty and we promised to meet up here for a night out with another friend of ours."

Ragna facepalms. "That's REALLY nice...um..."

Tsubaki smiles. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Tsubaki Yayoi, a First Lieutenant from the NOL's Wings Of Justice division. Noel over there, is a Lieutenant and secretary to Jin Kisaragi, my childhood friend and also, the fourth major."

Ragna's eyes went as wide as they possibly could. _"JIN? That chick is a secretary to THAT guy, my little brother?"_ "Um...wow."

Tsubaki giggled. "We knew each other since military academy. Anyway, would you mind introducing yourselves to me?"

"Luna's name is Luna!" Luna exclaimed while pumping her chest.

"I'm...Ragna." Ragna said with unease.

Tsubaki's eyes went wide. "As in Ragna the Bloodedge?"

Ragna facepalms. "Why do people always say that? The name Ragna is dreaded in these parts, I take it? I cannot tell you how many times I get asked that. I'm WAY better looking than that uggo in the wanted posters! In other words, I'm NOT him!"

Tsubaki clears her throat. "My apologies; please excuse me insolent behavior. 'Ragna' is a rather rare name and I don't seem to know anyone else named 'Ragna' around here. Oh! Here comes Noel, right now but...she doesn't look too happy..."

"_Oh crap!" _Luna and Ragna thought at the same time.

They look to see Noel walking toward them with a rather upset face. They could only think about what chaos could ensue from here...

* * *

Ragna is one lucky dude to be having all these girls around him but here is where the real trouble begins.

**Rebel Eight: End**


	9. Dated

Hello, everybody! SevilResoleon here with the ninth!

This took a bit of time but hopefully, it was worth it.

* * *

**Rebel Nine: Dated**

It was going to happen sooner or later. It turns out by repeated misfortune that it should happen sooner. Noel was at the crowded table that had Ragna, Platinum, and Tsubaki around.

Noel made a pouty face. "Ragna the Bloodedge! What are you doing here of all places?"

Ragna gulped; he was just going to react accordingly. "I'm having dinner here. What else could I be doing?"

Tsubaki had a confused look. "Wait a minute. Noel, this isn't Ragna the Bloodedge."

Noel's gaze turned to Tsubaki. "What? What are you talking about? That's Ragna right here!"

Luna growled. "Are you retarded, woman? That uggo sitting across from Luna isn't Ragna!"

Ragna felt a bit insulted but he decided to go with it. "Yeah. I have no clue who Ragna the Bloodedge is. I'm Ragna but I'm not a Bloodedge. Oh yeah, what's a Bloodedge?"

Noel was dumbfounded. "Tsubaki! You can't possibly believe these two! These were the two that I was chasing down a few weeks ago!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened a bit. "They are? But...these are the same two that I saved from being harassed by a bunch of rouge ninjas!"

Ragna and Platinum both knew that this couldn't end well. One saved them, one is chasing them. To make matters worse, they were now face to face with each other. Mass confusion is bound to ensue.

Ragna took a gaze at Platinum. She apparently had her head hung with her teeth clenched. And then...she jumped on the table and gave out her lecture. "Listen up, both of you! Ragna and Luna wanted a peaceful dinner with no shit going on! This was our private time and you two had to go balls it up by brining your stupid NOL shit in here! Take it somewhere else or we're going to have to move you two someplace else!"

Noel tries to interject. "But-"

Luna wouldn't have it. "No buts about it! Luna doesn't want any shit going while she eats!" Luna points at Noel. "Why the hell did you even try to arrest us back there? Did you have any idea what kind of shit we went through to get away from you! We were having an argument and you thought we were using our weapons to fight! You even tried shooting us!"

Tsubaki raised her hand. "Correct me, if I'm wrong but...it was Noel that was giving you all sorts of trouble?"

Both Ragna and Luna responded. "Yes!"

Tsubaki leered at Noel. "Noel, those two were having a lover's affair. You shouldn't interrupt people who are having a discussion of manners of the heart."

Both Ragna's and Platinum's eyes popped. They were...dating?

Noel cups her hands over her mouth. "Oh! OH! Please excuse my interruption in your affair!"

Luna signals to Ragna to say something. Ragna tries to convince that it was yet another misunderstanding. "Now listen here, you two. There's no chance in hell that we're dating! We're-!"

Tsubaki interrupted. "Taking it slow? You two a smart couple to be taking it slow. Most couples I've seen just rush into sex." Tsubaki's face flushed as she laughs nervously. "Whoops! What am I saying? Ha, ha, ha!"

Luna's face became vivid red. "You sick redhead! You completely misunderstood what Luna and Ragna just said! WE'RE-"

A peppy voice sounded. "Dating? Who said dating? I distinctly heard someone use the word dating!"

Everyone turns in the direction of the door to see Makoto in her own dress. Makoto asked her question again. "Who's dating? I wanna know right now!"

Noel smiles and points at Ragna and Platinum. "These two right here!"

Ragna starts to become blinded by mistake. This couldn't get any worse. _"Damn it...this sucks! This freaking sucks! They won't listen to us, no matter how hard we try to convince them! I just wish that I had a shotgun right now so I can kill myself!" _

Makoto's face radiates when she takes a look at Platinum's cute look. She quickly runs up to Platinum's personal space and starts pulling on her cheeks. Ragna laughs to himself for a bit. After a while, Makoto finally let's go.

Makoto's eyes became heart-shaped. "Aww, you're so cute! I don't see why this handsome man keeps a cutie pie like you away from us! I wish we were lucky as you are!"

Luna spoke calm, yet angrily. "Luna...is going to kill somebody."

Makoto laughs. "I get it. You want us to leave you alone. Well, we came for our own night out. Come on, Tsubaki and Noel. Let's go!"

The trio goes further into the restaurant. After they were out of sight, Luna throws the salt shaker at Ragna's head.

Ragna rubs the tender spot. "Ow! What the hell was that, Platinum?"

Luna points murderously at Ragna. "For making those three bitches think that we were dating!"

Ragna's eyes popped. "They only assumed that! I had nothing to do with it!"

Luna looks away from Ragna. "Luna is so moving out of your apartment once we get back!"

Ragna scoffs. "Hey! You're lucky that I'm giving you a place to stay! Are you sure you just want to leave like that?"

Luna nods, still facing away from Ragna. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Ragna crosses his arms. "Then tell me this: Where are you going to stay?"

* * *

Inside Platinum's body, Luna and Sena were arguing.

Luna is facing away from Sena, with her arms crossed.

Sena was desperately trying to change Luna's mind, somehow. "Luna, you got to calm down. It was just a misunderstanding. Plus, we really are lucky to be staying with Ragna."

Luna spoke, facing away from Sena. "Luna has had enough of living with that jackass! Luna would rather sleep in the forest!"

Sena shook his head. "In case you didn't notice it before, we're broke."

Luna's eyes popped as she turned to Sena. "Say what?"

Sena nodded. "Yep. We are. Don't you remember?"

Luna doesn't want to but unfortunately, she does remember. She's plumb out of money and she doesn't want to eat the bugs anytime soon. Luna growls. "Fine! We'll stay with that jackass!"

* * *

Ragna was waving his hand in Platinum's face. "Hello? Are you a zombie? I asked you guys were going to stay!"

Luna swats his hand away. "Fine! We'll continue to live with you but this is all your fault!"

Ragna's eyes popped. "How the hell is it my fault?"

Luna puts her right index finger up. "Because, if you didn't bring us to this dump in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess! Also, Luna doesn't want to be in this dump anymore! Luna wants to eat back at your place!"

Ragna sighed. "Now that you mentioned it, I want to, also. I don't want to eat with those three around."

Ragna and Luna discreetly sneak out of the restaurant. As they were walking home, Luna looked at the ground.

Ragan notices this. "What's the matter, Platinum?"

Luna sighed and looked up from the ground. "I was just wondering, really, what the hell Jubei sees in you that he likes you."

Ragna shrugs. "He's a bit strange, but I guess that he saw something in me and that's why he wanted to train me. It must have been the same thing with you, Platinum. You're a bitch but my master saw something inside of you."

Luna rolls her eyes. "Who cares about that? Jubei is badass to be training someone as sexy as Luna!"

Ragna's eyes thinned. "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sexy in my own right."

Luna grins at Ragna. "God, why are you so bad?"

Ragna grins back. "God, why are you such a bitch?"

They stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds. Out of nowhere, they started laughing.

Luna is speaking between breaths of laughter. "Ha, ha, ha! You're gonna die, Rags!"

Ragna stopped laughing. "You're talking to the guy who just kicked your ass a few months ago!"

Luna stopped laughing abruptly and faced away from Ragna. "This is boring. All we keep doing is giving each other shit and not talking about anything real. Remember? The reason why Jubei wanted to us to meet each other in the first place was for us to become partners."

Ragna's shoulder's shrugged. "Yep...some partners we are. All this shit that we've went through so far got us to really know each other."

Luna faces towards Ragna with a slightly reddened face. "You know...now that Luna thinks about it...you're...not half bad..."

Ragna smiled insidiously. "Really? I'm just not half bad?"

Luna's eyes thinned. "Don't press your luck. Just take it as it is."

Ragna looks ahead with that grin still on his face. "Alright, then if you say so..."

* * *

At long last, the duo finally returned to their apartment. As soon as they entered the apartment, Luna made herself fall onto the couch, sitting up. Ragna slacked off on a chair.

Ragna tilted his head toward Platinum. "Hey Plat, are you still hungry?"

Luna took a moment to speak. "Luna's more tired than hungry. Luna will just eat tomorrow."

Ragna gazed at Luna's neck brace. "Just curious; how's the neck?"

Luna feels the brace. "It's a bit heavy but...Luna doesn't really know it's there unless you bring it up, like you did just now."

Ragna smiled. "Good."

Luna looks suspiciously at Ragna's smile. "Why?"

"It just lets me know that you're not dying of paralysis anytime soon." Ragna said bluntly.

Luna's mouth dropped. "Hey!"

Ragna chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'm pretty sure that you'd get that half of the shit I give you is me joking."

Luna turns the other way. "Oh, is that how it is? Whatever..." Luna turns back toward Ragna because she just had an idea. "Hey, Rags."

An eyebrow rose from Ragna. "Yeah?"

"You said that you know how to make Gyoza, right?"

Ragna nodded. "Yes...what about it?"

"Luna was just wondering if you could make some of it..."

Ragna looks up at the ceiling as he reclined on the chair. "Sure, I'll make it."

Luna smiles. "Thanks, Rags."

Ragna chuckles. "I never thought I'd hear you say that to me. But whatever, I'm not complaining. Who's going to get the bed, by the way?"

"Luna will just crash here. Too lazy to move..."

"Actually, I'm too lazy to move, also..."

Ragna's eyes slowly shut, as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

So anyway, that's going to be it for now, I love you all and I will see you guys in Rebel Ten!

**Rebel Nine: End**


End file.
